personaheavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hideyoshi Chouko
Hideyoshi Chouko is the protagonist of the stories written by OoAmmyoO. Appearances *The Magic Cube (Flashback) * Itzpapalotl, awaken! *Blue windows *Furukawa Tradition - Akinobu's oimai?! * Once a Year Personality Chou is a tomboy, though manages to stay feminine. While among her family and classmates she tries her best to avoid trouble and behave properly, being polite and cheerful. However, in truth she is a rather no-nonsense sort of person and can be downright scary at times. She cares deeply - and passionately - for only a few close people or a favorite cause, to which she devotes immoderate attention and care. To such she is concerned with personal growth and development, and frequently scolds herself for not doing things properly. Chou aims to be a strong and skillful person, both physical and mentally, so that she can helpful to people she cares about and seize her objectives. Chouko biggest insecurity is about the way she sees the world. She has a profound idealism derived from her own sense of morality. She concepts the world, the living's feelings and life itself as precious and unique things. As a child those inspired her to imagine extraordinary deeds, and reflect about quite uncommon subjects for someone her age. ...Sadly, these same thoughts would also bring her tremendous pain. Profile The tomboy daughter and possible future owner of Hideyoshi Sushi. She's prone to getting into fights - something she tries hiding AND tries getting away from - but is never late to help her friends. Chou's love towards her family - in special her younger brother - knows no bounds. She is also well liked among the members of the pack, though the reasons why they dispersed years ago are still unknown. Although she is constantly surrounded by people, Chou likes spending some quality time alone. When by herself she likes to stop and contemplate things that catch her attention, mostly animals or the landscape. Sometimes she takes photos with her phone to pin them later in a mural inside her room. She shows a very cheerful facade when meeting someone new, but is actually very wary around new people. It's very difficult to make her change her opinion about someone or something once she has them classified in the intricate catalogue inside her , and she is generally very quick about it. She is a good cook (her speciality is sushi, no doubt), fights rather well in unarmed combat... And has the peculiar habit of trying to to figure out how things around her were crafted/manufactured by observing them up close (provided that said thing has picked her interest). She often does that with drawings, but sometimes she stops to observe bijouteries, food, clothing... A long time ago she had a particular interest in a beautiful fox mask that Nogizaka Mitsune was wearing during halloween. Chouko has a slight case of hydrophobia and flinches when in contact with water. That doesn't seem to stop her from insisting in being in the swimming club since childhood though... She freezes momentarily when there is lightning as well. Due to her attitude (and her short hair), it's common for people to mistake her for a guy, specially when she has her hair tied. She apparently had a crush on her friend Akira, but was turned down on the spot. Furukawa Akinobu stole her first kiss after getting a job at Hideyoshi Sushi, causing her to punch him several times. It's possible that her ancestor is Hideyoshi Chifuyu but there's no evidence pointing that this would be the case. Trivia Age : 19 Birthday : November 14 Eye color: dark cherrywood (childhood), dark gray (15), cyan (lenses) Hair color : oriental black (bluish), bleached silver Favorite foods : Sushi, mushroom tempura, hakata ramen, cooked palm heart Favorite drinks : Tea (both hot and cold), italian soda, chūhai, sweet-potato shochu Favorite color : Silver, cyan, ceadon, plum Favorite weapon : Her fists. If forced to arm herself to even the odds she'll most likely improvise a weapon out of something nearby. If, and only if, things are looking ugly she'll use her wakizashi. First person she did "the deed" with : No one so far Favorite hobby : Drawing, improving the pack's den and/or her own room, training (fighting), cooking, swimming Favorite phrase: *rolls eyes* "... I've a bad feeling about this." = Related Characters Hideyoshi Otani (brother) (14) Hideyoshi Nadeshiko (mother) (41) Hideyoshi Kotaro (father) (46) Akira (21) Ruiichi Koh (32) (Taxi driver, Akira's friend) Matsuyama Arashi (23) (Singer. Deceased according to law but, not really... ) Sakurada Miwako (24) (Architect. Arashi's girlfriend, deceased) Nobuo (82) (Fisherman, deceased) Original drafts Gallery Signs.jpg|Signatures made for Chou through time Hideyoshi Chouko.jpg|Full body Category:Playable character Category:Stub